1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrapping device, and more particularly to a wrapping device for a cell phone that can wrap the cell phone quickly and can provide a preferred wrapping quality.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional method of wrapping a cell phone comprises preparing a protective film in a shape corresponding to a back cover of the cell phone, cutting four marks respectively on the corners of the protective film, attaching the protective film onto a central portion of the back cover of the cell phone and pressing the surrounding sides and the corners of the protective film onto the sides and the corners of the back cover of the cell phone.
Although the conventional wrapping method can wrap the protective film onto the back cover of the cell phone to provide protection to the back cover of the cell phone, there is no positioning structure between the back cover and the protective film. When the protective film is attached onto the back cover of the cell phone, the protective film needs to be aligned with the back cover repetitively and this is time-consuming and inconvenient. Further, the wrapping quality depends mainly on the personal skill of the operator so may not be steadily reliable.
Additionally, the marks are respectively cut on the corners of the protective film, and the corners of the protective film are respectively attached onto the corners of the back cover. However, in use, the corners of the back cover are often touched or even hit and this will make corners of the protective film ripped off from the corners of the back cover of the cell phone and affect the protective effect of the protective film.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a wrapping device to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.